A Saiyan's Struggle
by bvprincess23
Summary: After years of being slaves and struggling for survival, they finally have a chance to regain their pride, honor and race. But their is much more to be accomplished then they think. Follow Vegeta, Raditz and Tera in the sequel to "Never Giving Up!".
1. Prologue

_**(a/n- **Frist Chapter!... or umm... the prologue... anyway, __I will not say whose POV this is from but I think it's pretty obvious. __**)**_

_**Prologue **_

_Years and years passed and we continued to work under Frieza. But we continued to train. We knew that one day we would reach our goal. We would reach the wall of our limits and break past even those. We would become the strongest beings to ever live and we would defeat Frieza. We would avenge our fallen race, we would avenge… ourselves._

_The years passed and Vegeta became stronger and stronger. We both took our share of beatings from Frieza and his men, though there were very few of his men that were stronger than us. Only the Ginyu's, Zarbon and Dodoria actually. Vegeta continued a little rivalry with Cui. They always stood near each other where power levels were concerned, sometimes Cui was even a little stronger. But Vegeta always won. He knew how to fight. He had techniques and tricks but Cui counted on raw strength which got him nowhere._

_It occurred to me that after we reached a certain level of strength Frieza would want to be rid of us in fear we would become to powerful. The same reason he wanted to be rid of our race. I knew I had to come a technique of some sort to hide just how powerful we became. We both became more powerful to the point that we surpassed Guldo (Though this did not stop the rest of the Ginyu force). But I soon came to a point where I knew Frieza would surely get rid of me if I became any more powerful. It didn't take long for him to find out that I was training Vegeta. He asked questions that we avoided with smart reply's. That got us both a good beating, but he made no attempt to stop us. I think I would feel a hell of a lot better if he did try to stop us. A few years after I found myself growing close to Dodoria's level of power. Some point around that time I was sent on a lone mission and it was on that mission that I discovered a technique to hide my power level._

_I was sent to a planet where the power levels of the men were said to be no more powerful that 3,000. I found it quite strange when a few of them were a bit stronger and actually put up decent fights. Then I realized why after fighting a fairly powerful one. They had a way to supress their power levels. I made a deal with the leader of the empire, if they taught me this technique I would not kill them. The technique was quite simple and only took a few days to learn but it was very helpful. I kept my promise to them though, I did not kill them. Since I had stayed for longer than two days Frieza had sent some men to see what was keeping me. Those men were the ones who killed them, not me._

_The technique of hiding my power level came in handy, especially when I got close to surpassing Dodoria and Zarbon. Now, I am very close only a few hundred away. Not even Vegeta knows of the technique though I am planning on telling him soon. He will need to know, his power level is getting close to theirs also. I always hide it keeping it at a certain level and raising it little by little every once in awhile to show I am getting stronger. I am certain that I would be able to kill Guldo, Dodoria or any of Frieza's men. Zarbon and the (rest of the) Ginyu force are the ones I have not yet surpassed._

_In only a few short years we will be able to kill Frieza, I can feel it. It won't take long, I can tell. We are getting so much stronger. Soon enough, we will be able to get our revenge. As much of a struggle as it may be, I am very confident that the day will come when we can defeat him._

_Vegeta is set on reaching the goal of the legendary Super Saiyan. I would love to reach the goal myself, but I am not sure how much I believe in the legend. But, you never know. And if anyone will reach it, it will be the Prince himself… but of course if he can do it, no doubt that I could. He is so sure that he, the prince of Saiyan's, is the legendary reborn. I don't doubt it… but I don't completely believe it either. _

_Though, I don't see how it matters. _

_Super Saiyan or not we will reach out goal. _

_We will defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan face, to prove who the strongest in the universe are._

_**(a/n-**__ How nice…Next chapter coming soon! I don't have time to write again this weekend so it will be up next week. Sorry it was so short, I just really wanted to get something out.__**)**_


	2. Seeing Lord Frieza

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however own Tera, but sadly, this is a non-profit story._

_**(a/n-**__ Sorry for the delay! I just have a lot of stories to juggle and don't know how often I'll be able to update, though I'll try to as often as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

'_Direct thoughts from said person('s Pov).'  
_"Someone talking"  
~_Telepathy~  
__***~Setting(time/place) change~*  
**__(Said person's Pov)  
__**[Action]**_

_**Seeing Lord Frieza; Raditz's brother?**_

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I opened my eyes slowly as the water began to drain from the tank. The doctors below me looked nervous and the one in front was holding out my armor his hand shaking. Amusing. I snatched my armor from his hand and grunted when he squeaked and stumbled back.

'_Frieza's men are all a bunch of fumbling fools and cowards.'_ And it was a fact they all were_. 'Raditz, Dodoria, Zarbon, even the Ginyu force! Well… then there's Nappa, but the oaf doesn't have enough brains to BE a coward… So then, MOST of Frieza's men were. But of course I'm not one of Frieza's men… and neither is-'_

"Are you just going to stand there staring into space all day, Vegeta?" I rolled my eyes and without turning answered.

"Oh, I don't know Tera, but since it annoys you so much maybe I should." I said my voice dripping with mock.

"Oh, shut up."

I turned around to see her very annoyed face and smirked.

"Did someone wake up from my beating in a bad mood?" She glared.

"Don't push it, Vegeta. I'll put you right back in that tank!" She warned turning around.

"Calm down." I growled back, following her out into the hallway. Without looking, I could already tell there was a smirk on her face.

We walked in silence for a good while, on our way to the dining hall, until we turned a corner and-

_**[Smash!]**_

I paused and watched as Tera and Nappa were both thrown to the floor after their heads collided, and they both have pretty hard heads, if I do say so myself.

"Damnit Nappa! Watch where you're going!" She growled standing up. Nappa looked fearful as he scrambled onto his feet, looking just about ready to run.

'_What do you know? Maybe he does have enough brains to be a coward!'_

"S- Sorry, I just wanted to warn you two… Zarbon is looking for you." He stuttered out. Now standing up, she stopped rubbing her forehead and looked up at him with curiosity.

"Well… what the hell does he want?" I growled. Nappa was now avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"He said that Lord Frieza wants to see you two."

'_Well there goes my good mood.' (Yes people. He's been in a good mood this whole time.) _

_(Tera's Pov)_

"Good thing we went tot the medical room first then." I pointed out. Vegeta stopped eating, well, stuffing his face, for a moment to answer.

"Well it doesn't matter, you'll be going right back in there for another two days! I on the other hand won't, so I suggest we have one more decent training session!"

I had to agree with him there. See, Frieza, for some reason, had different ways of… umm… _training _with us. With me, He would basically beat me up to the point where I would die if I wasn't in the rejuvenation tank in 5minutes. And there have been some PRETTY close calls, not that he would even care if I died. I am just a pet monkey to him.

With Vegeta, he beat him up pretty badly. Breaking bones and crushing body parts, but he didn't bring him to the very brink of death. Then he made him suffer and let him heal on his own, usually breaking a leg so he could barley make it to his room.

But on the bright side, it always made us much stronger.

But Frieza caught on to THAT soon enough and the beatings came less often. But they still came.

"We don't have time. He wants to see us in like half and hour and I am not done eating." I claimed going back to my food.

What? I'm starving!

_***~30 minutes later~***_

We stopped in front of the door, ready to go in. I glanced at Vegeta's face, which was an emotionless mask as usual, that is to someone who doesn't know him well enough to be able to read through it.

I could tell exactly how he was feeling right now.

By the way his face looked he was thinking hard. Who knows what about. After these few years, I've found that its best o not try and get into his head.

You would not believe the things that are in there.

The door was already half open and I didn't fell very polite so I walked right in, pushing the door open and Vegeta followed.

We walked in to see Frieza looking out the window across the room. We couldn't see his face, so we didn't know what kind of mood he was in. Bad. We both dropped into the regular bowing stance on one knee.

"Ahh, My two special monkeys." He began. The way he could spoke told us he had a smirk on his face.

'_He's happy. Oh no!'_

I heard a soft growl come from Vegeta at the insult. I sent him a look and he looked down in a silent anger.

"I called you two here because I have a special assignment for you two." Frieza turned to face us. Vegeta looked up. "One of my favorite planets, Planet Glinista, is planning on rebelling. I want you two to go and exterminate the life on the planet. I would send the Ginyu force… but that would be such a waste."

'_Planet Glinista… a very powerful planet. Oh no, the inhabitants of a planet get too strong for dear old Lord Frieza so he exterminates them all. Doesn't THAT sound familiar!' _

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"No disrespect intended, _My Lord_, but why us and not Zarbon and Dodoria?" I asked lowering my eyebrow. He smiled. And not any happy smile either, I mean _HIS_ smile, _THE_ smile.

"Why I couldn't stand to have my favorite men away from me for four years."

"Four years?" My head snapped in Vegeta's direction. His mouth was clamped shut.

'_Please, if he hadn't had that outburst I probably would have! But…'_

We were both surprised when Frieza did nothing more than widen his smile.

"Yes. Four years. The trip is about two years there and you should be able to wipe it out the inhabitants in 5-6 days as it is rather large." I opened my mouth to interject but was cut off. "If you would rather not stay for so long then take the other Saiyan with you. Yes. Take the tall moron, Nappa, I believe." I shut my mouth and closed my eyes, silently loathing him.

'_Four years… with THAT? Think I'd rather go with the weakling!'_

"You are to leave tomorrow." My eyes opened and I looked at him ready to scream my head off, but he had turned around. "You are dismissed." he said waving us away.

"Yes Lord Frieza." we replied in synch. We both got up and left the room, both now in very rotten moods.

We both walked in silent anger back to our rooms. Vegeta's room was at the side of the hall next to mine and Nappa and Raditz shared one, across from his. Just as Vegeta was about to enter his room, Raditz emerged from his.

"Prince Vegeta! Tera!"

I turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, my voice expressing my mood. Color seemed to drain from his face at the tone of my voice. He gulped and looked at is feet.

"I was in the science lab today-"

"And? Why in hell were you in a science lab? You should have been training!" Vegeta growled. I smirked.

'_Personally, I would much rather be stuck with Raditz for 4 years. His reaction to things like this is much more amusing.'_

"I- I was searching for records of where my brother was sent off to." He stuttered back.

"Brother?" I asked voice suddenly filled with curiosity.

Vegeta snorted. "He had a brother that was sent off to some planet and he believes that if we found him, he would be some use in defeating Frieza."

I thought for a moment.

"Well it would be useful to have another Saiyan around… maybe he would be better company that you three." I replied. Vegeta glared and Raditz looked up… almost hopefully. "What did you find out?" I questioned.

"They're were some old files and I found out that he was sent to some planet called earth… but I couldn't find the coordinates or location of the planet. It's like all files of earth are lost or destroyed. Like the planets been ignored." He replied a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well obviously!" Vegeta snorted. "If they would send a third class warrior, it must be some kind of weakling planet that no one pays any mind to!"

I turned to leave and ignoring Vegeta's comment replied,

"What a disappointment. Then keep up your training and try to find those coordinates while the three of us are gone, got that Raditz?" I said walking into my room.

"Okay…" He started, then jumped up. "Wait, WHAT? Gone where?"

_**(a/n- **__Shortish? Yes. But it's still a chapter. I'll try my best to update at least once a week with chapters at a reasonable length. Any questions…? Comments…? Opinions…? Ideas…? Review!__**)**_


	3. Brawl in the hall

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however own Tera, but sadly, this is a non-profit story (But feel free to pay me! : p)._

_**(a/n-**__ You know that one day in the week when you keep flipping around in bed, horribly tired but not sleepy. Yeah, I just had that! _

_I couldn't sleep at all, so I decided to just plan out this chapter. And I ended up planning out the whole story. And guess what? A/U! NOT FOLLOWING DBZ STORYLINE! I got the best ideas [You should see the big ridiculous grin on my face right now]! I will kind of be following through with the Namek saga, except for a few... Okay a lot of changes… But there is no Buu saga. Their will be an android saga [Very different]… But about the Cell saga… No promises. And the Saiyan saga… I guess it will be there… But I doubt you'll be able to even recognize it. I'm not telling you what will happen in the future chapters. No hints either. You won't be able to guess it, it's kind of… random, but solid._

_Its something you don't see much stories on but I always wonder '_What if…'_ about. With the idea I got, any hope I had of ending this story in about 20 or so chapters is shattered (not like I don't like this story, but I have another LONG term story, so I didn't want to have to many… but I don't mind because it will be lots of fun to write!). So this story now… I can't really estimate and if I do it will most likely be wrong but I would say about 75-80 chapters until this story ends [See, bad estimate. In reality, it might be more… or less… I don't really know yet…] But enough of my ridiculously long authors note [seriously, combine the two and they take up half this page]… Onto the story!)_

_**Brawl in the hall; Take off to Glinista**_

_**(**__Yes, I am really doing this "Last time" and "Now" thing for all of my stories… Get used to it!) _

_**Last time:**_

"_There were some old files and I found out that he was sent to some planet called earth… but I couldn't find the coordinates or location of the planet. It's like all files of earth are lost or destroyed. Like the planet's been ignored." He replied a tint of disappointment in his voice._

"_Well obviously!" Vegeta snorted. "If they would send a third class warrior, it must be some kind of weakling planet that no one pays any mind to!"_

_I turned to leave and ignoring Vegeta's comment replied, _

"_What a disappointment. Then keep up your training and try to find those coordinates while the three of us are gone, got that Raditz?" I said walking into my room._

"_Okay…" He started, then jumped up. "Wait, WHAT? Gone where?"_

_**Now:**_

_(Tera's Pov)_

"S- so… you three are… leaving?… and disobeying Lord Frieza's orders?" Nappa sputtered. I rolled my eyes and sighed irritably… again. Next to me Vegeta huffed in annoyance and glared at the sputtering idiot.

After my little conversation with Raditz last night, we decided to forget what Frieza says. We made our decision that it was just about time to get rid of Nappa. Not as if… Okay, yes like that. He was pretty useless. He was a _bit _of a coward and couldn't even fight.

'_I mean… his head is so big… shouldn't there be something in there?'_

We were simply going to take Raditz with us instead of Nappa like Frieza had said or _suggested_. I mean, it's not as if he should care who goes with us to purge the planet as long as it gets purged, right?

At least when the time came to get rid of Frieza, Raditz could be a _BIT _helpful. He was trainable in the least. I've been trying a bit for the past few years. Not as often as I trained Vegeta, because I basically sparred with him everyday, besides those few where I needed to keep to myself.

Besides if we take Raditz then we may be able to search for the coordinates of earth and find this other Saiyan. And anyway, where strength is speaking, Raditz has almost surpassed Nappa. Nappa trains lone and he doesn't train all that much. Only God knows what he does all day while we train. As far as I know Raditz trains. I sometimes order him too when I see him around… like I said, his scared reaction is awfully hilarious.

"You heard us Nappa. There is no reason for anything to be repeated. You will stay here and we will be going off to Planet Glinista today. Simple as that." Vegeta answered him irritably. Raditz opened his mouth but then shut it.

'_See… at least he knows when to shut up, dealing with us!'_

"Raditz, Vegeta, be down at the pods in an hour… Nappa… go do… something!" I growled turning to leave.

"Who said you could boss me around." Vegeta snorted.

"Who said I couldn't?" I replied, stepping out of the room. That conversation done with, I began to head for my room.

I think I at least deserved a nice, steaming hot bath for all my trouble. I mean, I have to deal with those three don't I?

Deep in my own thought, I didn't pay mind to the being that was walking in front of me, about to walk by.

I looked up when I felt something (or someone) hit my shoulder. Something told me it was the someone, and it was on purpose.

"Watch where you're going!" I growled turning my head to see who it was.

'_Great. Just who I needed to see.'_

"Why would I want to do that? Not watching where I'm going seems to annoy you so much!" He replied, a cocky smirk creeping onto his face. I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes, turning around.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but Jeice, it is definitely working." I muttered.

"Coming from the monkey," He replied sarcastically, "I am so offended."

I growled. "I'm sure you are, but I'm very busy, so can I ignore you some other time?" I replied, a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"Ignore me, huh? Cuz you keep answering-"

"Just shut up, baka!" I snapped beginning to stomp back to my room. In a second, his smirking face was in front of me.

"See, that's ignoring me. And I find it quite annoying to be ignored."

I gritted my teeth. "Move." I commanded. He didn't.

"I think that there's a much nicer way to ask that question." He continued on.

"Yeah, too bad I'm not planning on using it! Now move!" I roared in anger.

"Grumpy, are we? Is it because of your little four year trip, or did someone shake up your monkey cage this morning?"

_Alright, that does it!_

"Just shut UP!" I yelled, now seeing nothing but red, I sent a chi ball at him and it, of course, hit since he was right in front of me. Of course, I knew it wouldn't do much considering his power level was well above my own.

'_Heh… too bad his hair isn't chi proof!'_

Wordlessly, his hand shot up to his head and he began to feel his head. A smirk appeared on my face just as his face began to turn red. Not from embarrassment though, from anger.

"You- you!" He began to growl through anger and astonishment. Smirk still on my face, I shrugged in response. It wasn't like it was something out of the ordinary, I do things like that all the time.

'_It's in my blood… and my blood is about to be splattered all over the floor!'_

"Get over it, I only singed your hair." I growled in annoyance, turning to leave. I suddenly found myself _almost_ screaming out when a sharp pain shot up my back. Almost. I instead growled again and turned to face him.

He now wore a self satisfied smirk but was running his hand through his hair.

"You might need to shave to get that burn off." I commented. Without giving him a chance to respond, I quickly walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed… the bed I wouldn't be able to see for like 4years.

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

"Who said you could boss me around?" I snorted.

"Who said I couldn't?" She replied, a silent 'End of conversation' following as she exited the room. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I turned back to see Raditz and Nappa staring wide eyed at me. I blinked and then growled.

"What?" I snapped in annoyance. They both averted their gazes at once and mumbled a quick 'nothing'.

'_Idiots.'_

Offering them no more than a grunt to signal my leave, I turned to leave the room and marched down the hall, opposite of where Tera had went.

I paid no attention to those of Frieza's soldiers that saw me and began to cower in place. I was too deep in thought to kill them…

'_Frieza must be planning something… I have not a clue what… but… 4 years?'_

We hadn't discussed. Neither of us had wanted to bring it up last night or this morning (besides when we told Nappa and Raditz), but I am more than sure that we are having the same thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Vegeta."

My tail bristled at the sound of the voice.

I lifted my head and turned to see a smirking behind me. My eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell do you want, Cui?" I growled, anger tied to my words as well as a warning. He didn't catch the hint. His smirk grew.

"What's wrong? Is the _**little**_ monkey prince distressed about something?" He taunted, emphasizing the word 'little', much to my annoyance. I chose to ignore him, I only had an hour after all, and turned back around.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend I did not hear that." I growled.

"Or maybe your just too afraid to do anything." He sneered.

My eyebrow twitched again, but this time, I didn't stand still.

I whipped around and threw a small chi blast at him. Small, but it packed a punch.

I smirked when smoke began to fill the hall and he began to sputter and cough for breath. That only added to injury, seeing the blast hit his throat.

"Afraid my ass." I muttered as I turned to leave.

_(Tera's Pov)_

I blinked in confusion.

'_What the hell-?'_ I blinked again trying to get the sleep out of my-

'_Wait! The sleep?'_ I groaned as I realized just what had happened. I fell asleep.

I jumped off my bed and glanced around. My room. Now I remembered. I must have dozed off after I had come in my room. I groaned again.

'_Looks like I'm not getting that hot bath then…'_ I grabbed my scouter from off the table and then dashed out the door, putting it on as I rushed outside to the launch pads.

'_I'm in for it now…'_

_

* * *

_

"And you were yelling at us to not be late." Vegeta snapped as I stopped in front of him. I smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I kind of fell asleep." I mumbled. He snorted.

"Well that's a bit obvious with those bags under your eyes." I felt a growl erupt from the back of my throat at the comment.

"Well excuse me for wasting my precious sleeping time sparring with your annoying ass!" I snapped back in anger and annoyance. I was almost certain that there was a smirk present on his face. I turned my head to the side only to see Raditz staring at me as if I had two heads.

"What?" I growled, my voice laced with venom. His eyes widened a bit and he took a step back.

"N- nothing!" He mumbled, quickly diverting his gaze. I glared at them both one more time before turning and grabbing the remote for the space pods from Vegeta's hand. He made no move to take it back, and I noticed from the corner of my eye his tail twitching in amusement.

'_Oh, how I feel like punching that smirk right off his face!'_

I clicked the button and watched as the one in front of me opened slowly.

"Someone's obviously cranky." I heard Vegeta mumble. I turned my head and glared at him again. If looks could kill, I am certain he would have dropped dead on the spot. I saw him attempt to suppress a shudder. He failed miserably. I smirked inwardly and turned back around.

After this many years, he was still affected by my glares.

I wrapped my tail loosely around my waist and sighed as I sat down in the pod. The door closed slowly which caused both Vegeta and Raditz to snap back to attention. I saw as they both… well, Raditz scrambled to get to his pod. Vegeta, rushed, but without the whole scrambling part.

I noticed that the coordinates were preset for us so I decided to go on ahead. Why not? I pressed the launch button and waved as Vegeta and Raditz both jumped up, surprised to see me floating up. I smirked as Vegeta glared after me and jumped back into his own pod.

Soon I was seeing nothing but the darkness of space, save passing meteors, comets and a few stars. I sighed, deciding not to use the gas to put me to sleep for the next two years… of course, I would eventually use it… but for now, I would prefer not to. It didn't take very long before I began to drift asleep.

'_It's gonna be a boring two years…'_

_**(a/n- **__This chapter isn't that well written but I was totally unfocused! Sorry! Okay, anyway I believe I have a few things to clear up for you people,_

_First off, this is the time (in the original timeline) that Vegeta and Nappa would be leaving the other planet for the year long trip to earth. That simply means, the Z-fighters have a lot more time. They probably trained regularly (At least Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Goku anyway) so they'll be stronger than originally. Also, most characters have already been affected by Tera existing, their power levels and some of their personalities._

_Raditz for example, is indeed stronger than Nappa and stronger than he originally was because of Tera's influence o him. Although she is younger (and shorter) than him, he looks up to (not literally) her. Mostly because she is more powerful, but he still respects her._

_Nappa, is weaker than before. She had no influence on him, he was probably frightened of her more than anything. Not saying he's a coward or anything (…) but really, she is unpredictable, stronger, and hates him, wouldn't you be scared. He usually avoids her all he can and she is usually… Okay almost always training. So he stayed away from the training rooms most of the time, meaning he trained less._

_Another thing, Vegeta is much stronger than before… As is Cui. Cui trained because he was always trying to rival Vegeta. And if Vegeta got stronger so did he. They were mostly on the same level despite Vegeta's slight advantage of being trained and learning actual techniques._

_If you think I left out a detail (in this explanation) or something doesn't make sense, tell me in a review! Or if you want to know how she affected someone else's life and what-not… Any questions…? Comments…? Opinions…? Ideas…? Review!__**)**_

_*****__**Jade: **__I did consider it and all… But I can't. it doesn't seem… right to me. I mean, looking at it, I completely agree that they would make a great couple. But, it's not just the Bulma/Vegeta thing holding me back from making them a couple. It's also because of the person I have planned for her to 'mate' with (be with). I just always thought that [blank] deserved to be with somebody and them being together is really cute. (Especially with both of their superior attitudes) I just keep thinking about it and I really can't wait to get to that romance because it will be really nice and I hope you will still be reading this story even though I won't be using the Vegeta/Tera pairing. I'm sorry, but I'm just really attached to the Tera/? pairing._

_[About romance, in the future their will be a lot. Mostly __**Tera/?, **__Bulma/Vegeta and ChiChi/Goku but various others too. __**Some**__ of them, original…]_


	4. Secret conversations

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unless Akira Toriyama will give me DBZ for $03.25, I sadly don't own Dragon Ball Z or any characters. But this story idea and Tera are all mine __J!_

_**(a/n-**__ Sorry a billion times for the long wait! I wanted to update sooner but It was a long week with lots of test and I got my report card and, so yeah… I tried my best on this chapter though I kind of rushed so I hope it's alright… Enjoy? [By the way, can anyone who hasn't vote on my poll?])  
_

* * *

_**Secret conversations; A 'perfect' landing **_

_**Last time:**_

"_S- so… you three are… leaving?… and disobeying Lord Frieza's orders?" Nappa sputtered. I rolled my eyes and sighed irritably… again. Next to me Vegeta huffed in annoyance and glared at the sputtering idiot._

_~*~*~*~*~  
_"_Watch where you're going!" I growled turning my head to see who it was._

'_Great. Just who I needed to see.'_

"_Why would I want to do that? Not watching where I'm going seems to annoy you so much!" He replied, a cocky smirk creeping onto his face. I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes, turning around._

"_I don't know what makes you so stupid, but Jeice, it is definitely working." I muttered._

_~*~*~*~*~  
_"_Well if it isn't Vegeta."_

_My tail bristled at the sound of the voice._

_I lifted my head and turned to see a smirking being behind me. My eyebrow twitched._

"_What the hell do you want, Cui?" I growled, anger tied to my words as well as a warning. He didn't catch the hint._

_~*~*~*~*~  
_'_Oh, how I feel like punching that smirk right off his face!'_

_I clicked the button and watched as the one in front of me opened slowly._

"_Someone's obviously cranky." I heard Vegeta mumble. I turned my head and glared at him again. If looks could kill, I am certain he would have dropped dead on the spot. I saw him attempt to suppress a shudder. He failed miserably._

_~*~*~*~*~  
__Soon I was seeing nothing but the darkness of space, save passing meteors, comets and a few stars. I sighed, deciding not to use the gas to put me to sleep for the next two years… of course, I would eventually use it… but for now, I would prefer not to. It didn't take very long before I began to drift asleep._

'_It's gonna be a boring two years…'_

_**Now:**_

_(Tera's Pov)_

_**[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!]**_

I groaned trying to ignore the loud sound. This is NOT how I wanted to wake up.

'_God damnit!… Maybe if I ignore it-'_

_**[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!]**_

Giving up, I sighed and without opening my eyes, clicked the button on my scouter.

"What?" I grumbled in annoyance. Really I'm just _dying_ to know the person who decided to wake ME up in the middle of MY rest!

"_Err, umm… Tera?"_

Of course. It just had to be Raditz.

"What do you want? And was it necessary to wake me up?" I growled finally opening my eyes. Of course, there wasn't all that much to see. Just the darkness and emptyness of space. That only annoyed me more.

"_I… I *gulp* I didn't mean to wake you I just needed to know something…" _His voice trailed off not knowing what else to say.

I sighed and held back another groan, sitting up a bit.

'_This better be really good!'_

"This better be real good for your sake! What is it that you need to know?" I questioned but with less venom.

"_Well you said I should do more search on finding those coordinates, so how should I search? I tried putting in the name in several different languages but I can't find anything about the Planet my b-"_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

I blinked when I caught the second voice.

"Vegeta?" Now I was confused.

'_W- wait a sec, was he listening to-'_

"_Your both idiots!"_ He growled sounding aggravated and… tired? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was woken up?

"Who are you calling an idiot?" I asked narrowing my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see.

He growled again.

"_Think about this: I can hear your conversation on the scouter. RADITZ can hear the conversation on the scouter. NAPPA, wherever the fool is, can hear your conversation on the scouter. That means __**EVERYONE**__ can hear your damn conversation on the scouter! I suggest you don't be so damn specific about finding Raditz's… _**pet**_ on __**whatever**__ the planet's name is. You know that __**everyone**__ can hear you and would be… __**highly annoyed **__at how loud you are talking!"_My mouth formed an "O" by the time he was done. I got it.

'_Damn… how did I not realize that.' _I thought for a second and was relieved to realize we had said neither the planet nor the fact that their was a Saiyan. Of course we were keeping this from Nappa, we couldn't exactly, completely trust him and… we could never let Frieza find out… obviously I didn't think this through… _'Now I'm just hoping Raditz took the hint…'_

"Yeah whatever. We'll be quieter just go get your beauty sleep or whatever it is you were doing because YOU need it, cranky." I said somewhat teasingly.

"_I am not the one needing __**beauty**__ sleep!" _He snorted.

"Shut up!"

I sighed and then resumed my conversation with Raditz. Though some part of me was saying Vegeta was still listening.

'_I swear… there is no way of getting any privacy in my life!'_

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I listened to the rest of their conversation staying silent. Not one thing they said interested me in the least bit so my mind was wandering.

I didn't really care about Raditz finding this long lost brother of his.

I admit, this Kakarot might be a little helpful to us, but I highly doubt that. He'll probably be as weak as his brother.

But it feels strange… Shouldn't I be happy that another Saiyan may be joining us? Heck, maybe he'll be stronger than Nappa!... Doubt it…

My attention was suddenly snapped back to reality when I heard someone growl. Voice or not, it wouldn't be hard to identify the person speaking.

"_Yeah, you do that and I'll be asleep for the next two years. Good luck!"_

I rolled my eyes and laid back in my seat trying to find some way to get comfortable.

When I was at least a bit comfortable, I pressed a button to the right of me. I sighed as the gas began to fill the pod.

'_Two years straight of sleep…'  
_

* * *

_**[BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZ-]**_

_**{SMASH!}**_

I growled in annoyance as I picked up my hand from the now smashed speakers.

'_That is a HORRIBLE way to wake up!'_

I opened my eyes and groaned silently realizing I was landing. And it wasn't going to be one of those nice peaceful landings.

I began scrambling around and pushing the buttons necessaryy for a good landing. Though, it wasn't going too well.

'_God, two years went by quickly!'_

"Any readings?" I growled to the computer. This landing was going to be horrible, I was sure! The pod should be slowing down at least a bit, but I am more than sure that it was speeding up.

"_**ALBUNCTON! ALBUNCTON!"**_ I growled staring in confusion at the pod buttons.

'_What exactly is it trying to tell me? Why is it so damn annoying? I have no time for these puzzles!… perhaps I shouldn't have smashed the speakers…'_

I glanced out the window and could see that I was getting closer to the ground.

'_Damnit!'_

I paused for a moment, teeth clenched, trying to figure out what to press- and the pod suddenly lurched forward-

_**[SMASH!]**_

Sending me back, hard, into my seat. I growled again in frustration and moved myself back. Perhaps that's why there is a seat belt…

_(Tera's Pov)_

_**[BZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!]**_

'_Grrrr! Yes, because this is my ideal way to wake up!'_

My hand moved without me really realizing, probably force of habit, and pressed the button seizing the alarm. _"Thank you! Some peace and quiet…_

_Looks like 2 years went by pretty quickly…'_

I opened my eyes and began flicking the controls. At least it seemed like I was going to have a decent landing

"Countdown begin." I commanded the pod as the planet became clearer and clearer.

"_**!0!… 9!… 8!…7!…6!…5!…4!" **_I laid back in my seat and waited for the impact of my landing. "_**…3!…2!…1!"**_

The impact was quite brief as I felt myself smash into the planet. It was definitely a tough planet, that was easily figured out, since I didn't go very deep into the ground.

I pressed the button and sighed as the door slowly went up, creating an opening.

It felt rather good to stretch my legs. After being asleep for two years, you feel rather cramped.

I was now standing outside my pod, in front of it and was observing the area.

The planet wasn't particularly horrible, but it also wasn't particularly great. Their was a lot of mud, telling me it must rain a lot. Good, I like rain.

It was so calm and nice. Relaxing.

I landed on the hard ground, lucky for me, so there was no mud on my pod… but there was mud all around it.

I glanced up when I saw the two other pods approaching. At least I think one of them was a pod. One was very far away though.

'_Raditz is probably having trouble landing…?' _I guessed to myself when I noticed that the far off one was moving around a bit crazily. I blinked when one pod suddenly sped up and came straight for the ground next to me and-

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!" I yelled/ growled loudly in anger and frustration as I was splattered with mud.

'_I swear, whoever comes out of that pod is going to get it!'_

Still very angry, I jumped from my pod to the one that was now opening.

_(Raditz Pov)_

I was in a bit of a good mood as my pod landed.

I could tell I was going through mud, so I had to speed up a bit so I could land on solid ground. That probably splattered mud all over the land. '_Wonder if there were any locals affected by that…'_

When I was finally good and my pod was planted in the ground, I pressed the button and emerged from my pod.

I didn't get a very nice greeting.

I was a bit surprised to see Tera standing in front of me with her hands on her hips… covered in mud.

My bad.

'_Crap! I'm dead!'_

"What's the big idea, splattering me with mud?" She hissed. I could feel some of the blood drain from my face as she glared at me.

"I- I didn't know you were t- there." I stuttered.

"Saiyan's don't stutter!" She snapped.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, looking away in humiliation. She only snorted.

My head suddenly snapped up when something caught my eye. I squinted as it came closer and closer.

"Hey… is that?" I started, but trailed off as it got closer… and faster! I heard Tera snicker behind me.

"Looks like _His Majesty _is having a hard time landing his ship." She said sounding amused.

"Yeah… but it looks like he's coming right foe us." I pointed out as the pod became a whole lot more visible. She suddenly stopped snickering.

"I think we should-"

"That would be smart…"

"Yeah, lets."

The pod was in front of us in seconds. I gulped and jumped as it came right to me. I luckily got over it.

I let out the breath I was holding and turned to see the pod. This time though, Tera wasn't standing next to me. I nearly fell when I saw that she was-

'_Damn.'_

_(Tera's Pov)_

I jumped first. But I jumped to early.

I expected to land on the ground again, and was very surprised when I landed on top of Vegeta's pod.

'_You're kidding me right!'_

I was basically on my hands and knees, gripping the sides of the pod that was going very fast! I could feel frantic movements going on in the pod. _'Really! He's been using these things his whole life, you'd think he'd have figured it out by now!'_

"Vegeta!" I growled loudly and put my face in front of the see through plastic. He looked up from the controls at me. He looked surprised but then yelled something.

"What?" I asked in confusion cocking my head. He pointed his finger forward at me. I stared at his finger for awhile before realizing that it wasn't me he was pointing at. I lifted my head away and almost screamed when I saw the mountain we were approaching.

"OMEGA WAVE!" I yelled, basically in panic. I was relieved when the chi wave collided with the mountain before we could. I shut my eyes as the mountain exploded and rocks and pebbles landed all around us.

'_We lucked out.'_ I thought as the pod continued to zoom further. _'I should probably stop this thing right about now.'_ I thought to myself.

I knew my full power could probably send the pod straight into the ground, but Vegeta and Raditz's scouters would pick it up. But I didn't have must options.

I powered up slightly and sharply, put as much pressure as I could onto the pod with my hands, sending us straight into the ground.

It probably wasn't just me though or the pod would have kept moving. Vegeta must've pressed something.

Sighing in relief, I jumped off of the pod just as it opened.

Vegeta stepped out looking exhausted.

"Why are you looking all tired?" I growled. " I'm the one who just rode on top of a pod with an INSANE driver!"

He glared at me.

"I wasn't driving it, genius."

"No, duh!" I snorted.

"That's not what I meant," He scolded back. "The damn controls weren't working!"

I, curiously, stepped forward and bent down to peer into Vegeta's pod. The problem was obvious the moment I looked in.

I stood back up and looked at his smirking face.

"See." he growled.

"Yeah, I see Vegeta. I see the problem. The problem is you smashed the speakers and a bunch of other controls, so you couldn't land." I answered nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow. He didn't answer at first as his mind processed his mistake. He then looked up at me and glared about to retort when Raditz landed in front of us.

"What happened." he asked amazed at the damage we caused to the planet.

"Well," I began, "Sir genius over here-"

"Shut. The hell. Up!" Vegeta growled, cutting me off. I only smirked as he stomped away and Raditz stared in confusion.

"Are we going to start purging the planet today?" Vegeta asked from where he stood, arms crossed, backs to us.

"Awww, is Vegeta mad at me?" I taunted, well… teased. He growled.

"Just answer the damn question!" He barked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I answered.

"Hn." He then took off into the sky. When we didn't follow he turned back around and yelled down at us;

"Well? Hurry up! I'm freaking starving!"

I rolled my eyes and floated up ready to follow. After a minute or two, Vegeta sped up.

_( Raditz's Pov)_

We followed Vegeta in the sky as he tapped the scouter to get a reading on the power levels of the planets creatures. Since Frieza sent us, I was a bit worried about how strong these guys were. Tera and Vegeta could probably handle it… but since Nappa was originally supposed to go… could I- ?

"So how did your little research project go?" I looked to my side to see Tera looking expectantly at me. Then I remembered why I had been in my good mood earlier.

I clicked a button on my scouter and turned it off before speaking. I saw her nod in approval and turn off hers as well.

"Well, I didn't find anything until today. When I woke up from the two year sleep I found one last file of it and it seemed to have a lot of information but I didn't have a lot of time to read it over before I landed."

"So go read it." She responded.

"But I thought we were going to start today." I said in confusion. She seemed to think for a moment.

"Well me and Vegeta could handle it for today, you could start tomorrow… Now go!"

"O- okay." I said stuttering. Then, realizing my mistake I corrected myself, "I mean, Okay, yeah, going now!"

I then flew back to my pod, ready to find this planet "_Earth_".

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

When Raditz left, I heard and out of the corner of my eye, saw Tera fly forward. She stopped next to me.

"Looks like it's just you and me Vegeta." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Hn. Lucky me…" I murmured.

"Still grumpy? Maybe you didn't get enough sleep…" She continued.

I smirked. "Your one to talk. _What_ happened to _your beauty _sleep?"

She glared. "Same thing that's about to happen to your face; It got jacked up!"

"Coming from you, that really hurts." I said with mock hurt.

"It's about to hurt more! Not that you could do anything about it." She shot back.

"Attack my pride, why don't you." I replied dryly.

"There's just so much of it to attack!" She scoffed.

"Hn."

…

"There's the town." She said after awhile when we paused in the air.

"Time for business." Was my answer as we floated downwards.

* * *

_(__**a/n**__- Sorry x1,000,000,000 again! Any questions…? Comments…? Opinions…? Ideas…? Review!__**)**_

_*****__**Jade: **__Duhhh! She would never miss a chance to bother him so she will definetly be teasing him about Bulma! Sorry I took so long, even longer than last time, to update but I will be updating sooner since spring break started! And I'm super glad that you will continue to read! XD_

_***All you crazy reviewers:**__ [I know I shouldn't… but I have to get this out:] Tera and Jeice? Understandable (That you would think so) Tera and Nappa? WHAT DID I DO TO GIVE YOU __**THAT**__ IDEA? Tera and Raditz. Hmm… I guess but she doesn't seem so fond of him and I did say SUPERIOR ATTITUDE (Hint, hint ^.^) which he seems to lack. You people have some strange imaginations, that's for sure! But review anyway!_

_*__** All reviewers-**__ I basically planned out the next few chapters, but I have a question that will affect the future. See with a lot changing, I've been thinking about how to get rid of or keep a few characters. So, please answer this in your review: Do you think Raditz should become a major character? I mean, he kind of is now, but I mean, should he live and become like very important to the plot. I can see ways in which he could, but its also possible for him to just… you know- bye! Soo, what do you think?_


	5. Authors Note

**/Author's Note/**

_**A Saiyan's Struggle:**_

_Really sucks how you were probably expecting something like a chapter and get an authors note. Soo sorry!_

_Hello! I am soo sorry for not having updated in the longest time. My computer broke down and I really haven't been able to do anything (except at the library) and the next few chapters kind of got erased with the computer._

_Don't worry though, I am planning on updating next week. (This week coming up, Friday or Thursday… maybe earlier) The next chapter may not be all that long though. It's more like an introduction for the chapter coming after which SHOULD be long (if my memory can recover all of how I wrote it before). Everything will get back in the regular beat though, by the summer. Then everything will be fine. _

_Just wanted you all to know that I AM still here and will not stop posting… just a bit delayed. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites too! It really helps._

_Turtleburger-__ Thank you so much for the review! I read it through the end and I loved it. Probably the longest I've ever seen! You did guess what I've decided on too… but no hints.. I won't give it away. And no, I would NEVER do that Nappa x Tera! Two different timelines? I've thought of it, but it seems to complicated to me! ^^. Always in consideration though! Please review, just so I know you saw this, and haven't stopped looking out for me!_

_Jade-__ I would love to know myself! It seems too weird for me! SPOILER: Don't worry, Raditz is safe… for now…_

_Kurisetina-__ Err… No. Not planning on it. Not Piccolo, no offence to him or anything, but that wouldn't work. Besides, I have someone for her… ^ .~_

_Zombiechick422-__ Hope your not disappointed with their toughness! You'll see though… just one week…_

_YukiraKing-__ Springbreak.. so long ago. Now I feel so guilty thinking about when I last updated… Three more weeks until summer though __! May or may not….  
__Proggressing alright… only two or a few chapters away from earth!_

**_All for now... but I will be back, promise!_**


End file.
